


I Wove Chu

by Another_Freak1258



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prehistoric, Anal Sex, Bottom Sam, Cavemen, Coming Untouched, F/M, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Protective Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Freak1258/pseuds/Another_Freak1258
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean fucks Sam at daybreak, just like always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wove Chu

“Sammeh.”

 

Dean pokes Sammy’s face, prompting a groan. He looks around the damp cave, spotting their father and mother going at it again. Well, maybe they’ll have another member of the family soon. Not that Dean needs one - He doesn’t really care for Mary or John, all he needs is little Sammy...

 

It’s been about twelve winters since little Sammy came into the world. Dean was there when Mary pushed him out with loud screams. He was certain that she was going to die, but she didn’t, just curling up afterwards as Sammy sucked on her tits. Dean snatched the baby up after that, holding his small form against his slightly bigger one.

 

Dean supposes he has a lot of siblings, because Mary and John are all over the place! They have sex with a lot of people in the village, but always manage to fall back into each other’s arms.

 

“Sammeh... Sammeh?” Dean inquires as his baby brother twitches in his arms. Being brothers doesn’t really mean much, at least during this time in history. It means jack shit. But it feels good, the knowledge that John and Mary found each other again to create this beautiful thing.

 

Sammy is beautiful, such a small form. He has coco brown eyes with green and gold specks scattered across them. He has a shaggy mop of brown hair, too. Oh, and God, the best ass Dean has ever seen. It’s like two bubbles. Just jiggly, squishy flesh that Dean loves to touch. In fact, he’s groping the kid right now, as he stirs.

 

“De?” Sammy loves Dean back, he knows. Because Sammy always moans when he drives his cock deep into that little pink hole. “De! Yshi telsm hangis oak!” He’s smiling at the older sibling now, those fucking dimples showing beautifully.

 

Dean leans down and starts to pepper kisses all over his baby brother’s face. “Sammeh...” Dean grinds against Sam, his big cock aching to be inside of the younger. “I mrrs tiu...”

 

Squealing, Sammy escapes Dean’s arms before getting on his hands and knees. He shakes his pert little ass, throughly rendering Dean incapable of any sort of thought. His cock hardens further, drool slipping out of his mouth. “Sammeh!”

 

Without a thought, Dean grabs the brunette’s hips and forces his cock in. Sammy lets out a soft puff of air at the penetration, nothing more. This is because they do this act so often that Sammy is always loose and ready for him. Though, Dean’s still a good lover, and he gives his cock a good spit before starting to thrust erratically. “Gula haj, uwus - qyh, De!”

 

“Dean!” Mary exclaims, now full of John’s cum. She’s sitting up, the man of their small family no where to be seen. “Dean...” She’s probably hungry or something, but there’s no way he’s going to stop on her account. “Ui amns gynsrt.”

 

Dean just grips Sammy’s hips tighter and thrusts harder. “Sammeh!” he exclaims in pleasure, eyes rolling back. No matter how many times they do this, Sam is still tight as tight can be, a hot vice around his thick shaft.

 

Crying out as Dean rubs the special spot inside of him, Sammy shoots the white ropes of his release on the ground of the cave. His channel spasms around Dean’s cock, milking it. Dean can’t hold back anymore and he comes, too, filling Sammy with his juices. “Mm... Tjsk djm...”

 

They fall away from each other afterwards, but then Dean pulls little Sammy into his arms. “I wove chu, Sammeh.”

**Author's Note:**

> If... If you actually have a strange urge for more of this like I do, I'd be willing to make this into a series. Just little bits of whatever you request. Situations that would work for caveman!Dean & caveman!Sam.


End file.
